


In Our Own Little World

by greettheworld



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greettheworld/pseuds/greettheworld
Summary: With TJ and Cyrus feeling left out by their respective friends, they started looking at after each other. They try their best together to work out their problems, one step at a time. Not before long, without realizing it, they became stuck in their own little world.





	1. Truly

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to make each chapter short and the overall story slow. This is my first try in making a fanfic/spin-off, so hopefully, you'll like it.

At the park...

"Surpise!" TJ exclaimed. "TJ did the right thing."

Cyrus, still surprised, stared at him briefly then shifted his gaze afar. He was thinking how proud he was of his friend. This is nice - both of them thought as they revel at quiet moment by the pond.

"I'm sorry." TJ said.

"About what?" Cyrus looked to TJ in confusion.

"I never said sorry properly, remember?" TJ looked serious all of sudden again.

"You don't have to be." Cyrus assuringly said as he looked towards his friend. "Besides, you did the right thing. You're braver than a lot of other people." He then followed it be a big smile. "I am very proud of you for that." He placed his hand TJ's legs. "Truly."

Cyrus started blushing. He's aware of what he did. It's too late to take it back. He thought hopefully TJ won't get mad.

TJ felt Cyrus' warm hands. He felt flustered. He felt his face also getting warm and red. He debated internally of what could be wrong with him and what if Cyrus sees his face, but he doesn't want to remove Cyrus' hand, it felt comfortable.

As Cyrus was about to move his hand, TJ slowly lays his hand on top, making the two boys look each other in the eyes. Both of them are now red as can bea, stared at each other for God knows how long.

"Thanks, Cyrus." TJ said softly. "That means a lot to me..." He paused. "you mean a lot me."

What TJ said had Cyrus in awe. He was speechless the entire time.

"You made me feel normal." TJ began speaking again. "When I needed help, you were there, unconditionally." He began caressing Cyrus' hand with his thumb. "When you felt unsafe, your first instinct was to convince me to leave with you." He set is gaze afar, again. "Everyone deserves a Cyrus Goodman as a friend. Luckily, I'm already have the real deal right here." He smiled as he looked back at Cyrus.

Cyrus heart kept pounding, he swore TJ & anyone nearby could feel it too, but he didn't care. They shared a hearty smile as if they have no care in the world. Cyrus rotated his wrist so their palms would connect, and they interlaced their fingers.

They stayed in silence, with nothing but the sound of their heartbeats and the ambient sound of the park.

TJ let go of Cyrus and stood up, then held out his hand to Cyrus up. As he's helping Cyrus he asked, "I'm hungry. Wanna grab some taters? My treat."

"At the Spoon?"

"Yeah."

Cyrus smiled and shrugged his shoulder, confirming TJ that he does. As they were leaving, they caught up with what happened, and what they missed.

Thankfully, everything is back to normal with the two of them.

At The Spoon...

TJ and Cyrus sat down facing each other, an unfamiliar waitress quickly followed with her note. After the waitress took their respective orders, they resumed their conversation.

"I should probably tell Buffy and Andi about what happened." Cyrus initiated.

"Hopefully, they wouldn't be mad at me anymore." TJ looking slightly concerned. "I hated not being able to talk to you."

Cyrus felt sheepish as he slightly nods down. "I'll tell everything, I promise." He affirms. "I should probably unblock you too, huh." He said as he hurriedly grab his phone.

"Whaaaat?" TJ said in a mocking voice. "Wow! You thought I was that bad, huh?"

"No! No! No!" Cyrus shook in head in denial. "It's just..." He paused. "Andi and Buffy made me do it."

That made TJ sighed. "Cyrus..." TJ briefly paused as he intently looked at Cyrus. "Nevermind."

"What is it? C'mon!" Cyrus looked worried. "The suspense is killing me."

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" TJ meekly said.

"Too much what?" Cyrus slightly tilts his head.

"You know..." TJ gathers his thought. "them being needlessly controlling." TJ stops. "Controlling is a strong word. I'm sorry. I mean... strict."

"They're just concerned, you know?" Cyrus worriedly said.

"Maybe, you know, they could have at least hear me out and we could've solved this issue." TJ faintly and slowly raised his voice. "I could've told them everything. I could've apologized personally." He realizes the volume of his own voice and stops. Embarassed, he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. You're one of the few good things I have that I don't wanna lose."

"I know." Cyrus blushes and gently nods his head. "You're right. I've been meaning to talk to them about it. It's just..." He sighed. "I'm not made for that level of conversation. The last time I had a super serious talk with Buffy, I snapped like a twig! It even almost made Jonah panic."

"Do it when you're ready. The sooner the better though." TJ made a point. "You can do it. If you can talk to the 'scary basketball guy', you can definitely talk to your friends." TJ chuckled. "You know what? I should start calling you 'chocolate chocolate chip muffin' in public."

"No! Don't you dare!" Cyrus pretended to be angry.

TJ started laughing and Cyrus followed shortly. Watching each other laugh is enough for them to laugh even more. They started making weird facial expressions, making it even worse. They swear other customers think they're weird, but didn't care. After a minute or so, as they started to settled down they smiled and stared at each other, just in time for their food to arrive causing them to break up.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

They started eating their food quietly. From time to time they would make quick facial nudges when their eyes would meet. Cyrus finished his food first, and TJ tilts his plates, offering his fries to Cyrus. Cyrus declines, but TJ isn't taking a 'no'. He pickup a fry and put it by Cyrus' mouth. "C'mon." TJ smiles as he offers them to Cyrus. It made Cyrus blush - 'Are we really doing this?' He thought. He doesn't want to argue over it, though. Cyrus leaned over, bit over the other end of the fry and pulled it away from TJ's hold and ate the rest. TJ smiled and put the rest of his fries on Cyrus' plate, then they continued eating.

After eating, they put aside their plates and continued their conversation.

"I can come with you to talk to them, if you want." TJ offers his assistance.

"It'll be fine." Cyrus reaffirms TJ.

"Alright, Underdog."

That made Cyrus smile. He hasn't been called that in a while.

They paid for their meal and made their way home. They walked together side-by-side and ocassionally, they would nudge and bump each other. They first stopped by Cyrus' house.

"See you tomorrow, Underdog." TJ ruffles Cyrus' hair. Both of them smiles.

TJ watched as Cyrus walks by the front door. They waved at each other as they moved along.

As Cyrus closed the door, he leaned over it, took a deep breath.

10:12PM

Cyrus, lying down on his bed, stared at his phone, and opened up their group chat. He wasn't able to read any text since he was with TJ that afternoon. There wasn't anything important to note since Buffy and Andi are together during that same time.

Cyrus: Hey guys!

Andi: Where were you?

Andi: We were supposed to be at the gym.

Cyrus: Yeah. I know. Sorry, Buffy!

Cyrus: I had something come up.

Buffy: It's fine.

Buffy: Oh! btw.

Buffy: I talked to Kira about her attitude problems.

Cyrus: I need to talk to you guys about something tomorrow.

Cyrus: Tell me everything about Kira, too.

Cyrus: I'm just so sleepy.

Andi: OK. Good night!

Buffy: Night!

Cyrus rested his phone on his chest, closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


	2. Trying

6:30 AM. The alarm rings as violently as usual. Cyrus, while shutting his eyes even harder in annoyance, immediately turns it off. He immediately reaches for his phone to see if there's any new messages. There's one - from TJ.

TJ: Hey, Underdog.

TJ: I never got to thank you for hearing me out this afternoon.

TJ: Thanks :)

Sent 11:20 PM.

Reading TJ's messages always made Cyrus feel a little lighter.

Cyrus: Good Morning!

Cyrus: I'm sorry I didn't read your message last night. I fall asleep early.

Cyrus: You're welcome, mr not-so-scary basketball guy.

Cyrus: :) :) :)

He stood up from his bed, clean and dress himself up. He heads down for breakfast, made by his mom.

"Morning, mom."

Cyrus' mom takes a look at Cyrus and smiles. "You're in a good mood today." she said.

"Not really." Cyrus said as he took his seat and took ate his food.

While eating, he grabbed his phone and noticed a message from TJ. It immediately made him smile without even opening his message.

TJ: No problem :)

TJ: I've been promoted from 'scary basketball guy' to 'not-so-scary basketball guy', apparently.

TJ: When can I be normal basketball guy?

Cyrus chuckles and replies to TJ.

Cyrus: Soon... maybe?

TJ: Soon? Maybe? What kind of answer is that?

Cyrus: See you later at school, okay?

TJ: Stop avoiding my questions.

TJ: Okay.

TJ: You know what? Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin is too long to say. I’ll call you Muffinman instead.

Cyrus made a shocked face as he read the message, but was immediately changed to a big smile.

TJ: HA HA HA

TJ: See you later. :)

"What's his name?" Cyrus' mom asked as she stands behind him. Cyrus got startled and made him perk up and look behind.

"Mom!"

Cyrus' mom just smiled, shrugged and said, "I was just asking for his name."

“It’s right there.” as he points at the top of the message.

“‘Scary Basketball Guy’ isn’t much of a name, you know? The heart emoji after it isn’t helping either.” Cyrus’ mom pretends to be annoyed. “What do you call him normally?” 

Cyrus felt sheepish. "TJ." he said in a quiet, embarrassed voice. Cyrus paused for a moment "He's the nice guy I've been telling you about."

"Oh." she brightened up as if she remembered something. "Well, you should invite him here some time. Your dad and I should get to know him more." She didn’t press the issue further.

"Okay." he slowly nods. "I'll tell him."

After breakfast, Cyrus's mom drove him to school. His morning moved on normally. He was greeted by Andi, Buffy and Jonah. They agreed to talk about what Cyrus said at lunch. He attended his classes as usual. In Algebra, him and TJ were in the same class. They sat beside each other and Cyrus would occasionally help TJ if he's having a hard time, to TJ's thanks. TJ was always thankful to Cyrus for being patient with him.

After class, TJ and Cyrus had a quick chat before leaving the room.

"Can we hang out after school?" TJ asked.

"I'm..." Cyrus immediately thought about helping Buffy with the basketball team. "not sure." Even though Cyrus can't offer much more than emotional support, he loves helping out Buffy with her team as best he can. "I wanna see if Buffy would need help."

"No problem."

"You can join us if you want."

"Isn't Buffy and Andi is still mad at me?"

Cyrus forgot about it. He unconsciously leaned forward and reached for TJ's hand.

"I'll talk to them. I promise. I'll let them know what you did. You did great." Cyrus said intently as TJ stares at his eyes. Then he realized how close he is to TJ. Both of their faces are blushing as red as can be. Cyrus immediately lets go and steps back. TJ smiles and ruffles Cyrus' hair.

"Alright, Muffinman. If you say so."

They both laughed as they moved on their own way.

When lunchtime approached, Cyrus met up with Andi and Buffy in the hallway and headed their way to the cafeteria. Along the way, they came across TJ. As they were walking Cyrus and TJ locked looks, playing dumb. The two girls noticed them staring at each other and they immediately held on Cyrus’ shoulders and softly pushed him to move faster.

“Whoops! We’re going to be late!” Andi said while faking a smile.

“Late for what?” Cyrus asked in confusion.

“Ummm...” Buffy started thinking franticly. “You wouldn’t wanna get left out on the ‘chocolate chocolate chip muffin’, right?”

They went to the cafeteria, got their food and sat down. The two girls sat beside each other, across Cyrus. To his disappointment, the cafeteria already ran out of the muffins.

As they were eating, They started talking about the basketball team. Buffy felt sorry for how she talked about the team. 

“I know I’m definitely in the wrong and I’m feeling really bad about it.”

“We can tell.” Cyrus said.

“Yeah.” Andi followed.

“So this is how it feels like to be TJ.” Buffy said. Cyrus immediately perked up just by the mention of TJ’s name.

“At least you feel bad.” Andi followed. “I doubt he even feels bad for almost harming you.” Pointing at Cyrus.

He felt uneasy by the conversation and decide to go back to the topic.

“Sooo…” Cyrus cut through. “How do you want to apologize?”

Buffy looks at Cyrus. “I don’t know…” She trails off, deep in confusion. “What would you do in a situation like that?”

“Well… It’s hard for me to imagine being good at basketball.” he started to jokingly answer. “It’s even harder to imagine me being the team leader.”

“Captain.” Andi corrected him.

“Whatever.” Cyrus continued. “So it’s virtually impossible for me to think about calling my team a ‘hot mess’.” 

“Any sports team is already a hot mess if they decided you to be a team captain.” Andi said.

“Exactly.” Cyrus agrees and both of them laughed.

“Even dancing is talking a huge toll on my body!” Cyrus continues.

“C’mon, guys!” Buffy cuts their conversation and pleaded for their suggestion. “This is serious. I really need your help.”

“I suggest you call in for a meeting later. Focus on the talking first - don’t mind the practice just yet.” Cyrus started. “Explain your side of the story, apologize and be candid as possible.” Cyrus looked serious. “Some might not be as forgive you immediately - that’s fine. Everybody reacts differently.” he said as he hold on Buffy’s hand. “You know you messed up. That’s a start. They’re putting themselves out there to be a team, that’s what’s important. Like what I’ve said before, they’re trying their hardest. Be the team captain that’s proud of their team and they’ll get better in due time. Just put a little more trust, alright?”

“You can also give them muffins to to lighten the mood.” Andi added, making the conversation lighter.

“Thanks, Cyrus.” Buffy smiles. “I’ll send them a message now so we can talk about it later.” Buffy reached for her phone to text her teammates on their group chat.

A few minutes of passed of them talking and eating and And remembered something.

“So, didn’t you wanna talk about something too? You sounded pretty serious about it.” Speaking to Cyrus. It made Cyrus gulp, as gathered courage to speak.

“H-Here’s the thing…” Cyrus gathering his thoughts as kept shifting his eyes between Andi and Buffy. He became speechless because of nervousness. The two of them staring at help is not helping at all.

As the pressure is coming to Cyrus, a thud broke their attention. Someone loudly placed their tray beside Cyrus’. All of them looked at the person at the same time. Everyone was shocked to see who it was.

It was TJ.

“Hi. Can we talk?”


	3. Friends

“Hi. Can we talk?”

Buffy and Andi gave a TJ a sharp look. “Of course not,” Buffy refuted. TJ still sat down beside Cyrus. “After almost harming Cyrus, you think we want to you?”

“We talked yesterday,” Cyrus looked worried talking to Andi and Buffy. “He apologized to me,” he looked at TJ, “and I know it was sincere.”

They looked at each other and smiled. “I only wanted to hang out with Cyrus. I didn’t know Reed brought a gun. If I knew about it, I would never have been there, let alone bring Cyrus with me.”

“Why didn’t you leave with Cyrus then?” Buffy asked.

“I wanted to convince Reed to stop, but he wouldn’t listen, then I left.”

“He was also the one who told the police about it.” Cyrus followed. Andi and Buffy was surprised.

“Cyrus is one of the few people important to me. I would never wish him to get hurt.” he said. This made the two perk up with intrigue, while Cyrus just smiled.

“I’m sorry,” TJ sincerely said to the two, “for making you worry.”

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. “Alright. We forgive you.”

“And…” Cyrus added, “no more managing, please?” Andi and Buffy replied with a nod and a smile.

Him and Cyrus looked each other and smiled too. With the issue resolved, they continued eating their lunch. As they were eating, the three of them intriguingly listened how TJ reported the incident to the police. A moment later, he finished his lunch, said goodbye, got up and sat with his friends.

As the three of them was about to stand up, “There’s one more thing…” Cyrus said, “i-i never got a proper answer to my question…” Cyrus started stammering, “Do you really think Jonah is more important than me?” Cyrus has been bugged by this question for a few days. He knows its a stupid question but he wants an answer nonetheless. 

Andi’s face was covered with worry. Both Buffy and her didn’t know what to say. On one hand, Cyrus had been an unconditional friend to them. On the other hand, Jonah had been a good friend to them as well. For a brief moment, none of them was talking, not being able to think of what to say.

“Is it really that hard to answer? It’s just a yes or no.” Cyrus lightly bit his hip as he gets impatient. “Alright. I’ll take your silence as a yes.”

“It’s not like that, Cyrus. That’s unfair.” Buffy refuted.

“Then what is it like?” Cyrus lowers his head as he gets teary eyed, not wanting other people to notice. Meanwhile, Buffy and Andi still can’t think of something to say.

“Alright. At least I know where I stand.” Cyrus sighed deep, and wiped his tears. “See you later.” Cyrus avoided eye contact as he stood up from his seat and walked away with his tray, leaving the two in silence.

For the rest of the afternoon, Cyrus attended the rest of his classes as usual, but he was disconnected for all of it. His mind kept drifting in different directions. After which, Cyrus mindlessly walked through the hallway and he found himself in front of the gym. He debated with himself whether to go in or not. He knew Andi and Buffy will be there, but he doesn’t want to talk to them yet. Then a familiar voice called for his name, “Cyrus!” It was TJ.

TJ walked up behind Cyrus, then put his hands around the other’s shoulder.

“What’s up?” TJ asked.

“Nothing.” Cyrus said with a blank expression on his face. Cyrus was never snarky, so TJ knew exactly something was up. He pulled Cyrus closer by his shoulders, rubbed his arms and briefly rested his head by Cyrus’. “We’ll be fine.” He moved his hands to Cyrus’ back and lightly pushes him towards the door. “How about we go inside.”

“We?” Cyrus thought as walk through the door.

As they’re walking, they saw Buffy, on the court, talking to the girls. Andi was seating with Jonah on the bleachers, listening to Buffy and the others. Cyrus picked a few seats apart, avoiding Andi, and TJ sat close beside him. 

“Can I know what happened?” TJ said, looking at Cyrus. The other just looked at TJ with sadness, as if wanting to cry and just shook his head.

“Please?” TJ is becoming more incessant. “I just want to help. You always help -- maybe I can pay some of that back?”

Cyrus just shifted his gaze at the girls team talking, and unconsciously just rested his head on TJ’s shoulders. TJ looked at Cyrus with worry. “Something definitely happened,” he thought. TJ reached out his free hand to Cyrus’ face, discreetly wiping the forming tears on Cyrus’ eyes, hoping no one else would notice. Cyrus sat up properly, blushing, but looked angry at TJ. TJ just replied with a simple smile and shrug, “I’ll be very persistent today.” Cyrus just remained silent. He does want to tell TJ, but nothing comes out of his mouth.

“Fine,” TJ said as he stood up. “I’ll asked Andi about it.”

Cyrus was immediately panicked -- so panicked, he wasn’t able to do anything. TJ walked over to Andi & Jonah, and stood in front of them.  
“Can we talk for a minute?” referring to Andi.

“Ummm…” Andi had a feeling what it would be about, “okay.”

Andi stood up as well, walked to the other end of the bleachers with TJ. Cyrus just stared at them, curious at what they’re talking about. Andi talked about the conversation they had during lunch while TJ intently listened. She filled TJ up with the stuff Cyrus said and how they reacted. “I really didn’t mean to hurt his feeling. I just didn’t know what to say,” she said, “I really want to apologize personally but I’m scared he doesn’t want to talk to me yet.”

TJ nodded and said, “Just give him time to cool down. I can talk in the meantime. Maybe he’ll talk to me. How about that?”

“Thanks.” Andi was grateful for TJ’s offer.

TJ and Andi went back to their respective seats. As TJ walked beside Cyrus, he ruffled the other’s hair. Cyrus looked at TJ with an angry look in his eyes. TJ find Cyrus’ gloomy attitude is adorable so he just plays along. TJ sat down, “Hey! We cool, bro,” and smiled.

He decided to see how long he can tease Cyrus until he gets a reaction. TJ places his arm on the Cyrus’ seat. He pokes Cyrus’ opposite side, pretending someone is calling for his attention. Cyrus looked over his shoulder, seeing nobody, realises it was TJ. He did it several more time and by the last one, Cyrus violently shrugged and looked at him angrily. He badly feigned ignorance by looking opposite Cyrus and raising his eyes. His next plan was to lightly flick Cyrus’ ears, but now Cyrus knows it’s him. It caused the same reaction the first time, but for the last time, Cyrus finally snapped.

“Stop it!” Cyrus practically shouted in anger. It made everyone in the gym look at him. In embarrassment, he stood up and walked out while TJ followed hastily. Cyrus just kept briskly walking, with TJ following him. TJ had an idea where they might be headed. It’s Cyrus’ go-to spot when he’s in a bad mood.

Cyrus arrived at the park, and sat down in the swing. He doesn’t know TJ was behind him. After a minute or so, TJ walked to Cyrus front and looked at him, while Cyrus kept looking down, avoiding eye contact. He went down on his knees getting sand on it, trying to get Cyrus to look at him.

“I’m sorry, underdog.” TJ trying to explain, “You’re just adorable when you look angry,” then he just smiled. TJ got a reaction when Cyrus started looking at him.

“I talked to Andi.” TJ started explaining what Andi said to him, “You mean a lot to them. Really. But, you know, sometimes we prefer going out with some other friends. That doesn’t mean they treat them more as a friend, right?” TJ stood up, and moved behind Cyrus. He lightly started pushing the swing for him. “Take me as an example. I have friends that I hang out with. I also hang out with other people on the basketball team. Then there’s you. I love spending time with you a lot. That doesn’t mean they’re less or more of a friend to me.” TJ started pushing the swing hard. Cyrus started gasping and laughing. I guess the pep talk mixed with the swinging helped him up.  
After a moment, TJ stopped the swing, reached out his hands and wrapped it around Cyrus, hugging him tightly. He rested his chin on Cyrus’ head and closed his eyes. Cyrus felt warm all of a sudden, whether it’s from blushing or TJ’s warmth, he doesn’t know. He swore he can feel TJ’s heartbeat behind him -- it as almost as fast as his. TJ’s head moved, his cheeks now rested behind Cyrus’ head, while Cyrus held on to TJ’s arms.

“I’m sorry for involving you.” Cyrus apologized.

TJ shook his head, ruffling Cyrus’ hair.

“It’s what friends do.”

“Huh…” Cyrus doesn’t know what to think. “Friends.”


	4. We Should Talk

TJ walked back to school while pulling the reluctant Cyrus by his hand. Cyrus was flushed with emotions as they were walking. He’s embarrassed, but flustered. He’s anxious, but happy. Most importantly, though, he felt lighthearted and warm when he’s with TJ. The two of them didn’t care about whether people are looking at them or not. When someone would look at the two of them, TJ would just hold him tighter, couldn’t stop caring any less. TJ focused on helping Cyrus with his friends and Cyrus focused on TJ.

When they arrived at the gym, TJ stopped by Andi, Jonah and now with Libby, then made Cyrus sit beside them. Cyrus was reluctant at first, but TJ just ruffled Cyrus’ hair and that made him calm down.

“C’mon!” Andi invited, “sit with us,” patting the free space beside her.

“Be right back!” TJ said to Cyrus as he jogged to Buffy.

“What you gonna do?” Cyrus shouted. TJ replied with a wink, making him blush.

“Cyrus!” Andi trying to get his attention. When Cyrus looked at them she said, “You guys haven’t met personally.” She wrapped her hand around him and pulled him. “This Libby!” and while signing and talking to Libby, “This is Cyrus!” The two smiled and waved at each other.

Cyrus sat back properly, leaned in closer to Andi and whispered, “Hey, sorry about earlier. I was definitely acting up.”

Andi shook his head, “Stop apologizing. It was our 100% fault for making you worry. ”

The two of them just bumped the sides of their heads, and smiled.

“I should apologize to Jonah, too.”

Andi shook her head again, “Don’t worry about him. I doubt he doesn’t know anything.”

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of them just watched the girls’ team practice while TJ help them by coaching them. He taught the things he learned from their team’s practice and taught them to the girls. TJ was so active in teaching them, while Buffy studied intently, hoping it would make her better in being a captain. He was being gentle, but stern the team. Something Buffy thought was different with TJ when he’s talking with anyone else. As the rest of team was practicing, Buffy stepped away and approached TJ.

“You’re awfully gentle today.” Buffy teased TJ.

“What do you mean? I’m always like this with my team.”

“No, you’re not!” She disagreed completely. “I remember you being very mean to me during practice.”

“Yeah.” TJ agreed, “Like I said, my team.” TJ laughed as Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Why are you helping anyway? It feels weird.” she asked.

“What can I say? I’m here to impress. Besides we’re friends, right?” he answered as he looks at Cyrus.

“You’re not allowed to date any of my girls!” she warns TJ.

“Trust me, I don’t plan to doing so.” TJ said as he shakes his head.

“When’s the boys practice, anyway?” Buffy asked, changing the topic.

“Beats me.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” She asked confused, “Aren’t you the team captain? You should manage those stuff.”

“No I’m not.” TJ answered. “Not anymore, anyway,” he said as he shrugged again.

Buffy leaned back slightly in shock. “Wait, what? Quit joking.”

“I’m not,” he said in complete seriousness.

“What happened?”

“Well for one, I’m stupid. A ‘C’, apparently, isn’t good enough for a team captain. Two, after what happened last Saturday, the concluded that I’m not responsible.”

“That’s not fair,” Buffy said in anger. “did you tell your side?”

“Obviously,” he said. “I think they believe, but…” then he just breathed deeply. “I just want to feel useful, so thank you for letting me help.”

“Quit lying to me,” Buffy refuted. “You’re doing this for Cyrus.”

TJ’s eyes widened. “What made you think that?” he asked pretending not to know anything.  
“Oh, c’mon!” Buffy doesn’t believe TJ’s act. “The two of you cannot act anymore obvious!” She puts her hands on her waist. “You like my best friend, don’t you?”

“Ha!” TJ raised his hands, making Buffy confused. “You said he’s your best friend. ‘No take backsies’!”

Buffy blushing, “Well, yeah. It’s useless to get mad at Cyrus.” She said seriously, “I’ve known him for years, and every time any of us had argument, he does all the effort to make you feel better, even if it’s not his fault. So…” Buffy held tightly on TJ by the collar of his hoodie. “If you hurt my best friend,” she clenched her fist by TJ’ face, “I will murder you!”

Surrendering, TJ raised both of his hands up by his head. “Okay, jeez.” Buffy let go of his hoodie, and he said, “Let’s finish it up so we can go home.”

As the two of them were walking back to position, TJ asked Buffy, which for him was an important question, “I get what you say. This past week had been awful. Imagine people saying you can’t be captain for something you can’t control. Then I got to spend a little time with him yesterday, but it made me feel more that better.” He paused. “Do you think Cyrus would give me a chance? Or is he more into girls? Because I feel like I’m going out of bounds.”

Buffy smiled and said, “Are you admitting to me you actually like Cyrus?” she was fascinated. “Well… he did have a girlfriend before,” she wanted to have some fun. “I guess so did you, though. Why don’t you ask him?”

After practice, Buffy and TJ joined Andi and the others at the bleachers. Andi introduced TJ to Libby. They talked about how the talk with the girls went and how effective TJ’s way of training. They also briefly talked about TJ’s situation with the boys’ team. Cyrus and Andi was shocked by the news, while Jonah was indifferent. They then stood up, and told each other where they’re going.

“I’ll walk Libby home.” Jonah said.

“Me and Andi are going home together.” Buffy said, “Can you walk Cyrus home? I need to talk to Andi about something,” while she winked to TJ.

TJ glared at her, but then looked at Cyrus. “Okay. You alright with that, Muffinman?”

“You weren’t supposed to say that!” Cyrus kept thinking, hoping TJ would hear his mind.

He knows his face is burning up when he was gathering courage to answer. “Y-yeah. S-sure, sure.” Hopefully none of the others noticed – but they did, except for TJ, who was equally flustered.

Halfway through walking home, Cyrus wanted to grab a snack. He, with little convincing as possible, invited TJ to go to the Spoon with him. “My treat this time,” he said. Aside from when the waitress took their order, both of them were silently and shyly staring at each other. When the food came, they also started eating quietly. Both of them were overloaded with thinking to even get a word out.

“Sigh…” 

A loud, obvious sigh came out from both of them. They both looked at each other in surprise, then they started snickering and laughing, lightening their mood. Cyrus admiringly looked at TJ, smiling like a fool. Admittedly, TJ is doing the same thing.

“Thanks.” Cyrus happily said. “You did a lot for us today.”

“Hey!” TJ shrugged, “That’s what friends do. It may sound cheesy, but making you happy make me feel better too. So in a way, you’re also doing me a favor.” Cyrus smiled happily. “Besides, I like spending time with you.” Both of them blushed after he said that.

They sat in silence again. Both of them wanted to say something, but neither of them are brave enough to talk. “Maybe it’s a conversation for another day,” they thought. A few minutes later, they finished their food, paid for it and made their way home.

As they were walking, Cyrus remembered something.

“Hey, my mom and I were talking about you and…”

“Behind my back?” TJ cut him off.

“We’re not doing this!” Cyrus pouted and TJ smugly smiled. “We were talking about you and she, may or may not, ask if you can come over. Get to know you and stuff.”

TJ blushed, he stuttered and said, “I-I mean. S-sure.”

“I-It’s just that you’re one of my few friends she hasn’t met yet, a-and…”

“I get it. When?”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Cyrus wasn’t sure he if should have said that.

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah,” he double-downed.

“Alright. I’m down.”

As they reached Cyrus’ home, they stopped by the front door.

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Muffinman.” 

“Text me when you arrive at your home!” Cyrus said. “Thanks again, basketball guy.”

TJ can’t stop grinning after hearing that. “You don’t find me scary anymore?”

Cyrus shyly shook his head, smiling too.

The both of them waved each other goodbye. As Cyrus was about to open the door, someone else opened the door from the inside. It was Cyrus’ mom, Sharon. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Sharon greeted. He saw Cyrus with TJ, “Who’s your friend?”

Cyrus panicked, then introduced TJ to his mom, stumbling his words, “T-this is TJ.”

“Ohhh…” Sharon was intrigued. “Nice to meet you TJ.”

Cyrus also introduced his mom to TJ, “This is my mom -- step-mom, really. Sharon.” Stumblingly, he repeated, “Her name is Sharon.”

“Hi, Mrs. Goodman. Pleased to meet you.” TJ walked closer and reached out to shake hands with Cyrus’ mom.

Sharon raised her eyebrow, “Same with you.”

“You know Cyrus has been ta-...”

“Mom!” Cyrus cut her off.

Sharon rolled her eyes at Cyrus, then talked to TJ again, “Why don’t you have dinner with us tomorrow, TJ? It’s a Saturday, after all.”

“Gladly.” TJ answered.

“Perfect!” Sharon smiled. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Mrs. Goodman.” TJ looked at Cyrus, “Bye, Cyrus.”

TJ waved at them and walked home, while Cyrus and his mom watch him leave.

Cyrus and his mom went inside their house. Sharon closed the door behind and leaned her shoulder on it. “Sooo,” She showed an evil smile, “that was TJ.”

Cyrus put his shoulders up, nervous. 

“You said he’s mean and scary?”

“At first, he was. I thought he was, at least,” he corrected Sharon. He sat down on the middle of the sofa, laid down on his side and spaced out, “he’s always so nice to me. I don’t know why, though.” Sharon sat down in front of Cyrus to comfort him. Cyrus sighed deeply. “What would a therapist say about it?”

She chuckled, “How about you? What do you think about him?”

“Don’t deflect the question,” he looked pretended to be annoyed. He sighed again and said, “Well, he always invites me to hang out. It always makes me happy when he invites me.” He closes his eyes. “I thought he did something bad. Apparently, he did the smartest and bravest thing he can do in that situation.” He explained what happened about last Saturday. Sharon knew Cyrus was there, but she was unaware TJ was involved as well. Cyrus explained what TJ did and what happened to Reed after the incident. He started feeling restless as he continued, “He apologized even though he didn’t have to. He helped me, Andi and Buffy today, too. He helped us a lot. He told us that he has a big problem, but he opted to stay with us instead.” He groans. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m allowed to think of him that way.”

Sharon looked at Cyrus, smiling. She said, “Alright. I see it now.”

Cyrus planted his face on the pillow. “See what?”

“You have a crush on TJ, don’t you?”


	5. That certain feeling

“You have a crush on TJ, don’t you?”

Cyrus felt his cheeks burn red as his face is still planted on the pillow. He knows it’s useless to answer it or not. He knows a rhetorical question when he hears it. Being a child of four therapists, he, of all people, would know. He’s trapped.

“No, I don’t.” Cyrus’s denial was futile. Sharon was not believing a word he says. “I just like being with him.” He paused. “Wait!” Cyrus laid his palms on the couch and lifted his upper body. “Why am I explaining myself?”

He stood up and marched, exaggeratedly moving his arms. Sharon wasn’t giving up, though. She wanted Cyrus to share important stuff to her. As Cyrus was about to move, she held on Cyrus’ wrist and pulled him lightly. Cyrus wasn’t known for his strength, so it didn’t take a lot of effort to make him sit down again. “Sweetie…” Sharon said. She held Cyrus’s hand and leaned the side of her head onto his. “Your dad and I have no problem with you liking a boy,” she comforts Cyrus. “...and TJ seems like a really nice guy.” Cyrus just nods. “So, Yes, Cyrus, you’re allowed to think and feel something about someone.”

Cyrus tries to focus on something else, to no success. Her mom kept saying things he didn’t know he wanted to hear, but he was so embarrassed to admit. He sighed deeply and started talking, “I am contented being friends with TJ. Really.” She holds her mom’s arms. “I enjoy seeing him whenever we meet. I love when we talk. I love when we hang out. I appreciate when he comforts me.” He closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply again. “I don’t really want to risk a good friend over my feelings. So, being friends with TJ enough for me.” He put on an angry face, pretending to be angry and said, “Happy?”

Sharon chuckled and put her arms wide open. “Hug?” she offered. She booped Cyrus’ nose and said, “don’t be afraid to tell me these kind of stuff. You could always ask me for help, okay?” Cyrus smiled and shrugged and hugged her step-mom.

Cyrus got his things and was about to go up to his room. “We’ll have dinner outside with your dad later, okay?” Sharon said.

“Okay, mom.”

“I love you, Muffinman.” Sharon teased Cyrus.

“Mom!” Cyrus looked at her with wide eyes. Embarrassed, he ran up the stairs and locked his doors shouting, “I love you too!”

9:34 PM. Cyrus and his parents finished dinner late. They arrived home after a hearty meal on a cold Friday night. Tired and full, he retreated to his room, took a quick bath and changed clothes. Feeling rested, he sat on the chair by his desk. He grabbed his phone and noticed several messages from the group chat. It’s a topic he didn’t expect to have.

Andi: I still can’t get over it.

Buffy: Right!?

Buffy: TJ was a bully, I can’t deny that. WAS.

Andi: He was also very helpful today.

Andi: In more ways than one.

Buffy: After today, I can’t even get angry at him anymore.

Buffy: Then he says that.

Andi: I know. I feel bad.

Cyrus decided to jump in the conversation. 

Cyrus: I think TJ would appreciate it if we would just spend time with him.

Cyrus: He just wants to get his mind off of it.

Andi: Any plans?

Andi: I’m free tomorrow.

Buffy: Me too.

“Should I say it?” Cyrus though. He shrugged as he thought of his answer. Then an idea got to him, “What if I invite them so that it won’t be as awkward if it’s only TJ and I?”

Cyrus: My mom invited him over tomorrow.

Cyrus: For dinner.

Andi: That’s awesome!

Buffy: We can maybe hang out together in the morning?

Cyrus: Or you guys can come over in the afternoon too.

Buffy: Are you sure?

Cyrus: Yeah!

Cyrus: It’ll be fun.

Andi: Alright. That’s the plan.

Cyrus stood up from the chair and lied down on his bed. He felt sleepy -- earlier than usual. Suddenly, a text from TJ arrived.

TJ: Hey, Muffinman.

TJ: I hope you’re still awake.

TJ: I just want to say good night. :)

Cyrus: Good night. :)

Cyrus: Thank you for everything today.

TJ: No need to thank me.

TJ: Truly.

Cyrus smiled and rested his phone on his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

9:30 AM. Weekends are always a treat: No alarms no worries. Birds are chirping. There’s no school to worry about. Cyrus woke up well-rested. On top of that, a text from TJ.

TJ: Good Morning! :)

Cyrus blushed and smiled. He took a deep breath, stood up and cleaned his room. After a quick bath and a change of clothes, he went down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, courtesy of Sharon. He promised days before to do chores this weekend. Obliging, he washed the dishes, he helped his dad on cleaning and he also took out the trash. Before he knew it, more than two hours has past. Weirdly, he just felt like only a few minutes has gone by. Shortly after, one of Norman’s patient arrived. He went to his office while Sharon and Cyrus talked at the kitchen.

“A little motivated, are we?” Sharon pointed out.

Cyrus, confused, asked, “What?”

“You’re extra motivated today,” Sharon said while gesturing as if he’s presenting Cyrus.

“I’ve always been motivated,” Cyrus contested while his eyes gets shifty.

“Sweetie,” Sharon raised her eyebrows. “Is it because TJ’s visiting?” she said while snickering.

“What?” Cyrus eyes widened and denied, “No! I just want to help.” while looking anywhere else but Sharon. “I’m sorry, but I’m not having this conversation.” Cyrus stood up in a hurry. He jogged to the front door, “Bye, mom!”

“Hey!” Sharon pouted. “Where are you going?”

“Meeting with Andi and Buffy!” Cyrus closed the front door and walked away.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy and Andi arrived at the Spoon, meeting with Cyrus. The taters are already served on the table, just brought in moments before they arrived.

“What’s the matter?” Andi asked, “I thought we were just going to meet at your house?”

Worriedly, Buffy followed, “or did something happen?”

“No. Nothing happened,” he said as he shakes his head. “I just want to go outside.”

The three of them talked for minutes. They talked about Jonah & Libby, and about their relationship. Buffy also talked to them about Kira. As the two of them went on and on, Cyrus got quieter and quieter. “Should I ask them for advice?” he thought. “They probably know more about relationships than I do. I’m not even sure how to feel.” After internally debating with himself, he decided to ask for help.

As the two were talking, Cyrus readied up and hurriedly said, “Hey, I need your guys’ help,” immediately making him nervous.

“What’s the matter, Cyrus?” Andi asked.

“I sort of have a…” Cyrus kept pausing, worsening his nervousness. “I h-have a question.”

He took a deep breath. “Remember when I told you when my crush…” he paused.

“Changed?” Buffy continued. 

Cyrus nods slowly and takes a sip of his drink.

“We know who it is.” Andi reassures Cyrus. “You don’t have to be nervous about it.”

“I talked to my mom about it,” he said. “They said both of them are fine with it.”

“Woah!” Buffy exclaimed. “Wait,” confused, she asks, “So, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” he paused. Cyrus crossed his arms on the table and buried his face between it. He groaned loud enough that Buffy and Andi’s eyes rolled, but quiet enough so that the other customers wouldn't care. He sat up, but pushed the palms of his hands on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Andi and Buffy just kept looking at each other, wondering what’s wrong with their best friend. Cyrus sat up straight again and continued from earlier. 

“It’s been bothering me for the past week,” Cyrus said. “Before, when I had a crush on Jonah,” he paused briefly, “the BA-BOOM feeling I had wasn’t as distinct and fast as I feel now.” “It was like: BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM,” he said in a slow, rhythmic pace. “When my crush was gone, it felt like: ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom,” said now in a quieter, slower pace. “Now, with… him,” he said as he clenched his fist and tightly closed his eyes, “it's like: BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM!” It was louder and faster than the first one.

“Cyrus,” said Andi while Buffy and her held each his hands. “Isn't that a good thing?”

“I don’t know,” Cyrus said as he looked up frowning. “This somehow feels like a bigger deal than Jonah and, truth be told, I’m terrified.”

“What’s there to be scared about?” Buffy asked.

“Everytime the two of us hung out, I always had these impulses. Like, in more than one instance, I held his hands. When he says something endearing, I just blush and grin like a dummy!” he said. “What if he finds it weird all along?”

“If he hated it, wouldn’t he just say it?” Andi debated. “I think TJ can be vocal when he hates something.”

“Besides, what’s wrong if TJ figures out you like him?” Buffy followed.

“Because…” Cyrus’s face became serious. Andi and Buffy can always tell when Cyrus is serious -- and this is one of those rare times.

He continued, “because, considering everyone else, no matter what you guys say, this entire scenario isn’t the norm. Not everyone welcomes the idea of even being close with, you know, other guys. I know you guys are fine with it, even my moms and dads, but…”

He paused again.

“I still feel different.”


	6. The Wrong Words

“I still feel different,” Cyrus confessed.

“Cyrus,” Buffy comforted, “I said it before and I said it again -- there is nothing wrong with you. Maybe you are different, but I am too and so is Andi.”

“Everyone’s different from one another,” Andi followed as she held tightly on Cyrus’s hand. “Alright?”

“What if I only care about what TJ thinks?”

“I can tell, for a fact, that TJ can never think badly about you,” Buffy reassured Cyrus. “I just have that sinking feeling.”

“What feeling?” Cyrus asked. Andi shifted her eyes towards Buffy, while Buffy realized what she had just said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Andi distracted Cyrus as she pointed on the food. “Let’s just eat the food before it gets any colder, okay?”

The three of them went back to eating their food. Cyrus happily ate his burger and fries while Buffy and Andi had their respective plates of baby taters. After eating and paying for their meal, they happily went on their way to Cyrus’s home. As they were walking, Buffy and Andi noticed how weird Cyrus was. He was shaking nervously whilst being silent, responding only when he was being talked to. The two squinted their eyes, and essentially pushed him to walk faster.

“C’mon, Cyrus,” Buffy said as he pushes Cyrus. “It’s just dinner. What’s so bad about it?”

“Yeah!” Andi agreed. “Jonah had dinner with us several times. No big deal.”

Cyrus abruptly stopped from walking and said, “Yes they were a big deal. Remember what happened during the Moon Festival?”

“Oh… umm,” Andi speechlessly replied. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“Listen,” Buffy, starting to be impatient, said, “Let’s just go to your house and make TJ feel at home. Trust me, nothing bad will happen.”

They continued pushing Cyrus until they turned a corner. Suddenly,

*BUMP*

Cyrus bumped into someone, with his head bumping the person’s chin. With the force Andi and Buffy was pushing him, it enough to make him and the person fall over. Cyrus was positioned on top of the person, holding his head with one hand and holding himself up with the other. As he shakes his head to reorient himself, the other person, angrily blurted out, “What the hell?!”

“Oh God!” Andi and Buffy said in unison.

“We’re so sorry!” Andi apologized immediately. A second later, the two of them realized who it was. It was TJ.

After snapping back, TJ realized it was Cyrus on top of him and Andi and Buffy were there too. Cyrus also looked at him and made his eyes widen. “I’m sorry!” Cyrus exclaimed as he hurriedly stood up, scared of the angry TJ. He stood behind the two girls, hoping TJ won’t shout at him again.

TJ also stood up, wiping the back of his pants. “I didn’t realize it was you, Muffinman,” he apologized. He chuckled and said, “Did I scare you?”

Cyrus replied by shakily shaked his head, but the two were prominently nodding, telling TJ how Cyrus actually feels.

“Sorry about that,” TJ apologized. The three of them shrugged it off.

“Where are you heading?” Andi asked.

“To Mrs. Barker’s,” TJ replied.

“The pastry store?”

“Yep,” he replied. “I don’t really want to go to Cyrus’s empty-handed, so I’m just gonna pick up something I ordered.”

“You don’t have to!” Cyrus exclaimed.

“But I want to,” he said as he shrugged.

As the two were talking, Andi’s face light up with a bright idea. With just one look, Buffy already guessed what it would be about. “How about,” Andi started by holding on to Cyrus’s arm and continued, “you let Cyrus go to the shop with you then you guys can go straight to his house afterwards. That would be fun, right?” Both Andi and Buffy flashed a big smile on their faces that Cyrus can’t decide whether their being sarcastic or not.

Cyrus pulled the two of them closer, and whispered to them, “I thought you were going to help me?”

“No,” Buffy corrected. “We said nothing about helping you. We just agreed we’re coming over.”

“But-”

“Besides,” Andi followed, “don’t you want to spend more time with TJ? You know, to figure it out?”

“No, I-”

Before finishing his sentence, the two of them pushed Cyrus towards TJ.

“We’re going to your house. We’ll just tell Sharon where you are,” Buffy jovially said to Cyrus. Without letting Cyrus talk, the two of them scurried away leaving the boys alone.

“Well,” TJ, smiling, asked, “let’s go?” Cyrus breathed deeply and looked at TJ. He replied by smiling and shrugging in return.

As they arrived to the shop, Cyrus was amazed by some peculiar looking pastries on display. From breads, cakes, even sandwiches, everything was interesting to look at for Cyrus. When they went inside, TJ walked to the counter, about to request his order, while Cyrus stood closely behind him. An older woman approached behind the counter. Cyrus glanced at her nametag -- “Diana.” “She owns this place,” TJ commented.

“Oh!” Cyrus, surprised, replied. “Pleased to meet you.”

“You too,” Diana replied with a smile, while reaching her hands towards Cyrus, offering a hand shake. Cyrus reciprocated, and introduced himself. Diana told stories of TJ and how his family are regular customers at the store.

“This place is really interesting,” Cyrus commented.

“You can come visit anytime,” she replied. “Bring your friends over, too.”

Cyrus agreed. “They would love this place,” he said.

“Ahh…” Diana said, “Do they like pastries?”

“Yep,” he answered. “All of us, really.”

“What’s your favorite here?” she asked.

Cyrus looks around curiously. “I don’t know. I’m getting overwhelmed by choice, he said.”

“You’re a liar,” TJ accused. TJ looks at Diana and said, “he really likes muffins.” He looked back towards Cyrus again and smiled, “Chocolate chocolate chip muffins are his favorite.” Cyrus pretended to be angry but he can’t stop smiling.

“You know each other so well, huh?” Diana commented.

After the quick chat, Diana retreated to the kitchen area to get TJ’s order. She came back with a small cake inside a box, neatly wrapped with a decorative ribbon.

Thankful, TJ said, “Thank you so much.” Cyrus thanked Diana as well. TJ looked at Cyrus and grinned. “Hopefully you like chocolate cake, Muffinman,” he joked.

“Hey, no one ever says no to cake,” Cyrus answered while shrugging.

As TJ grabbed the box, Cyrus offered, “I can carry that for you.”

“I’m good, Muffinman,” TJ replied as he ruffled Cyrus’s hair making both of them playfully smile at each other. Meanwhile, Diana was amused watching the two of them were talking.

Immediately after the two of them left, Diana called out for them.

“Yes?” TJ asked while the two of them turn to her. She gave them a muffin inside a small box, wrapped with the same ribbon as the cake’s.

“It’s for your boyfriend,” she said to TJ.

Cyrus eyes widened and his face burned warm and red in pure shock. “BA-BOOM BA-BOOM BA-BOOM,” said Cyrus’s heart as he felt his chest beat faster than ever. He gulped.

“We’re not really dating,” TJ calmly replied. He held the cake on one hand and wrapped his other arm on Cyrus’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Cyrus is just a good friend of mine,” he continued.

“Yeah, friends,” Cyrus thought as he looked down. That sentence brought him back down.

“Oh!” Diana realized her mistake. “I’m sorry! The two of you just look really adorable together.”

TJ chuckled. “It’s nothing, Mrs. Barker,” he said.

“Still,” Diana resumed, “that’s my gift to Cyrus. Maybe consider it an apology.”

They both thanked Diana as they continued on their way and Diana going back to her shop. The two of them walked silently. Mrs. Barker’s remarks really made Cyrus feel awkward. “So it’s that obvious, huh?” he thought. “If a stranger I met for the first time noticed it, maybe he-” he shook his head before finishing his thought. Cyrus distracted himself with whatever they walk upon, hoping it was enough reason to avoid interacting with TJ.

Minutes after walking, they arrived in Cyrus home. Upon opening the door, they saw Buffy and Andi, along with Cyrus’s dad and step-mom playing board games for a while evident due to the stack of their boxes beside the table. 

“Hi, TJ,” Sharon delightfully greeted.

“Hello, Dr. Good-”

“Frank. Dr. Frank,” Cyrus corrected.

“I greeted you wrong last time, didn’t I? Sorry about that,” TJ said to Sharon. 

Sharon shrugged in disregard. “I don’t mind,” she said.

“I brought this for you,” TJ said as he placed the box on the table. “It’s chocolate cake.”

“Took you guys long enough,” Andi said.

“The store isn’t exactly near here, you know,” Cyrus replied. “We should go there next time- it pretty neat.”

Buffy noticed the smaller box Cyrus was holding. “What’s that?” she asked.

Cyrus clutched the box, almost softly hugging it. Buffy noticed Cyrus’s nervous and distressed look on his face and immediately knew what’s up. “Nevermind,” she said.

Both Norman and Sharon stood up from their seats. “The four of you enjoy yourselves for a while, okay?” Norman said. He looked towards Cyrus and said, “Me and your mom are going to the groceries. Do you need anything?”

Cyrus shook his head in reply.

“Maybe put the cake on the fridge and we can have it for desert?” Norman suggested. All of them agreed. “You ladies will be staying for dinner, right?”

Andi and Buffy smiled as nodded.

“Perfect,” he said. “It’s been a while since you got this many friends over.”

Norman and Sharon grabbed the bag and keys and went out. They were silently listened as the car’s engine started and the car left the driveway. Afterwards, they started cleaning up the table -- the board game are placed in the cupboard, and the cake was put in the fridge. They went to the basement which was designated as their entertainment area. Andi and Buffy rarely visited, but they always loved playing ping-pong in the basement. Today, instead, they agreed to just watch a movie on Netflix. They drew lots who get to pick which movie it would be, to which, Buffy won. Her movie of choice: ‘The Conjuring 2.’ Both Andi and Cyrus rolled their eyes in disappointment, while TJ was excited. 

The girls volunteered to make popcorn and get the drinks. They proceeded to the kitchen, making their stuff. Cyrus in the meantime went upstairs to his room while TJ followed, unknown to him. He placed the box on his desk. He had utmost desire to keep the muffin safekeeping, “but that would be impossible,” he thought. He decided to just eat the muffin later and keep only the box. He stood in front of his desk quietly for a minute -- “good friend,” he thought. “Maybe that’s for the best, right?”

When TJ entered Cyrus’s room, he immediately looked around. It was typical for Andi and Buffy to go here, but this was TJ’s first time to visit. It look typical to how he imagined it - movie posters on the wall, a bookshelf of various books, his study desk with a little lamp. One thing in particular caught his attention: It was a photo board, hangin on his wall. It was completely filled with different photos of him and other people, mostly with his friends and family. He stood there quietly as he admires each picture.

Cyrus perked up and took a deep breathe. He moved away from his desk and he got surprised of TJ, staring at his picture board. He felt flustered -- it was too embarrassing for him, that he let out a quiet squeak. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quiet enough that it caught TJ’s attention.

“Hey, Muffinman,” TJ said. “This is super cool!” he said as he points towards the picture board.

“Thanks,” Cyrus replied. “It’s a picture of all of, you know, everyone close to me.”

TJ nodded. He then looked at Cyrus, then showed a big, wide smile.

He looked at the board again, with his face becoming serious. He then asked, “Can I ask you a question, Cyrus?”

Cyrus shrugged nervously.

“What Mrs. Barker said earlier-” TJ softly said, looking back again to Cyrus.

Cyrus’s heartbeat started going out of control again, but he remained quiet while avoiding to look at him.

“Please answer me honestly,” TJ implored. “Do you see ourselves actually, you know, going out together?”

For a moment, Cyrus stopped breathing. Every ounce of energy he had in wanting to move, to run away from the question, was gone. He never heard his heart beat this fast -- he was scared. He can’t move, let alone run. He gulped.

“I-” he forced himself say, while avoid eye contact.

“I don’t-”

“No,” Cyrus said firmly. “No, I don’t.” He paused. “T-That was pretty dumb, r-right?” he nervously said. “Don’t get me wrong, you ARE a good friend. I guess I’m also to blame why people would that way.” Cyrus hoped what he said won’t make TJ move away from him. He felt that saying that was the best thing to do - he would rather lie than push a friend away.

“Oh,” TJ said, masking the surprised look in his face.

“H-How ‘bout you?” he asked.

“Then-” TJ paused. He looked down and fakely giggled. “Then I guess that proves being dumb is on-brand for me.”


	7. In My Inaction

“Then I guess that proves being dumb is on-brand for me.”

Cyrus looked back to TJ. TJ silently stared at the picture board, motionless. His heart immediately sank. TJ stood still, motionless and speechless.

“I don’t mean it like that. That’s-”

Before Cyrus can say finish his thought, TJ forcibly giggled and said, “Hey, if you really feel that way,” he said as he raised both his arms, as if surrendering. “Thanks for being honest with me, at least.”

He tried to inconspicuously wipe his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. In a shaky voice, he said “Man, allergy season, huh?” then he chuckled. He then sighed deeply to compose himself.

“I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll see you downstairs,” he said as he slowly walked out of the room.

Cyrus sat in his bed in disbelief -- he’s confused on what happened. “What just happened?” he asked himself. He pushed his palms on his face, collapsing himself on his bed. “That’s not what’s supposed to happen,” he said to himself.

After recollecting himself, he stood up and stormed to the basement. He saw Andi and Buffy sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and glasses of soda on each of their hands, while TJ was standing, talking to them. He walked in on them in the middle of a conversation.

“Really?” Andi exclaimed.

“Yeah,” TJ replied. “Just tell Cyrus’s parents I’ll make up for it some other day.”

“Alright. See ya!” Andi and Buffy greeted and waved.

TJ walked away, coming across Cyrus. TJ tapped his shoulder, “My friend texted me,” he said. “He need help at the gym. He wants me to cover for him - he just had an emergency.”

He ruffled Cyrus’s hair and said, “Can you say sorry to your parents for me? I’ll make it up next time, I promise,” then walked away before Cyrus can say anything.

Shortly afterwards, “Might as well start the movie,” Buffy suggested. To which, Andi agreed. They started the movie, but noticed Cyrus still standing up and hasn’t moved an inch.

“Sit with us, Cyrus,” Andi invited.

Cyrus followed, slouching on the couch with the two of them, staying silent on what happened. “Should I tell them,” he debated with himself, hoping they would give advice. Unfortunately, guilt and embarrassment is telling him otherwise.

The day went by with Cyrus staying silent about the matter. There was a heavy feeling looming around him that he can’t get rid off. The three of them finished another movie before dinner. Cyrus’s parent were disappointed about TJ leaving early, though understood the situation. By the end of the night, Andi and Buffy went home while Cyrus cleaned up and silently retreated to his room. Cyrus didn’t bother with anything else -- his attention was someplace else. He sat in front of his desk and rested his crossed arms with his head on top them. He dismayingly stared at the muffin that’s still on the box, thinking how he messed things up.

“Then I guess that proves being dumb is on-brand for me,” was on repeat on his head the whole time. “What does that suppose to mean?” he though. “Why would he say that?”

“Does he actually think-”

“No-”

“No. There’s no way,” he keeps saying to himself, confused. Nonetheless, the sight of TJ almost in tears is what bothered him the most.

He laid down on his bed, chest down and his face burrowed on the pillow. He tried to fall asleep, but alas, too much is going through his mind. For what felt like hours, kept changing positions trying to feel comfortable, but the heavy feeling got worse -- his chest felt tight and he had a hard time breathing.

12:43 AM. He stood up and went downstairs to grab a glass of water. When he came back to his bedroom, he went straight to his desk, grabbing his phone. Cyrus reached for the muffin and opened the box. A chocolate chocolate chip muffin - his favorite kind. He took his first bite. His eyebrows raised -- he loved it. “This is perfect,” he thought. He continued eating as he read previous unread messages, browse twitter and tumblr, just to pass the time and hopefully make him sleepy. 

As soon as he finished eating, he stumbled on his messages with TJ. The last message he received was a ‘Good Morning’ from TJ. He sighed deeply in self-disappointment, then stared at the messages. He started furiously typing thoughts that’s been bothering him since the afternoon.

Cyrus: What do you mean you’re being dumb?

Cyrus: Why did you have to leave?

Cyrus: Can we talk?

Cyrus: I’m sorry.

Cyrus: I was being careless.

Cyrus: If I said something stupid, please tell me.

Cyrus: I just don’t want you to be mad at me.

Cyrus went on an on -- As soon as he’s done with a message, he deletes and starts a new one. It was a nice outlet for Cyrus. By the end of it, he felt a little lighter and a lot sleepier. He looked at the time: 2:11 AM. He laid in bed and wrote one more message to let end it.

Cyrus: I should’ve been honest.

Cyrus: I didn’t think it was dumb.

Cyrus: I’m just scared of how you’d react if I said yes. I don’t want you to think I’m different.

At this point, Cyrus’s brain was on autopilot. As he drowsily typed the messages, instead of deleting them, he hit send. Without noticing his mistake, he set aside his phone and rested his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

10:03 AM, Sunday. Cyrus did his morning routine, then afterwards, he headed downstairs to have brunch. He ate his food quietly, raising suspicion from his parents.

“You want to talk about something?” Sharon asked.

Cyrus shrugged. “Not today, please?” he pleaded.

After breakfast, Cyrus locked himself in his room, hoping nobody would interrupt him. He laid in bed, scrolled through his phone, browsed social media, played games, just to pass the time. He scrolled through his messages and his eyes suddenly widened. As he opened his messages with TJ, he saw three messages -- messages that wasn’t supposed to be there. What’s worse was is what’s said below: “Read 2:15 AM.”

Cyrus’s face flushed with red as panic set in. He almost dropped his phone on his face, then shuffled his hands trying to catch it. He rubbed his eyes hoping he’s just seeing things. He squinted at the message -- it’s still there. Cyrus admitted defeat. It’s too late to delete them now and impossible to take it back. “What am I gonna do now?” he thought as he repeatedly tapped his phone on his forehead. He never felt this embarrassed before. 

Cyrus stared at his ceiling for an hour, thinking of things to say to turn it around. Suddenly, his phone rang -- it was a message. Slowly, and unenthusiastically, he looked at who it was from. His eyes widened. It was from TJ. “Oh god,” he thought. He immediately opened it.

TJ: Can you meet me at the park?

Cyrus sat up and looked at his phone one more time to make sure he’s not imagining things. The phone rested Cyrus’s chest and palms as he took a deep breath.

3:35 PM. The Park. It was filled with people -- children running around, elderly people talking by the benches, owners running around with their pets. It was a busy day at the park. Cyrus sifted through the people looking for TJ. He then scoffed at himself for foolishly doing so. He knows exactly where TJ would be.

TJ sat quietly he stared at Cyrus taking his time to walk towards him. Cyrus stopped inches from TJ. They avoided eye contact with other. TJ looked over Cyrus and, blankly, he asked, “Can we talk by the bench instead?”

Cyrus nodded.

For a moment, the two of them sat quietly by the bench -- no one moving, no one talking. Cyrus took it all in. This is the first time he felt this overload of emotions. “What if…” he thought. “What if I told him how I feel?”

“TJ…” Cyrus said softly.

“I didn’t mean to say those stuff to you yesterday,” he continued. “It’s just-”

“Cyrus,” TJ cut him off. “Don’t worry about it. I just-”

Cyrus stared at TJ, listening intently to what he’s saying.

“It’s just when Mrs. Barker called you my boyfriend,” TJ paused and he looked at Cyrus’s eyes. Their eyes now meet each other’s. “...I never felt happier.” Cyrus’s chest tightened as his heart beat fast and loud. He can’t see anything more than TJ’s face, as if in that moment, nothing else mattered. He never imagine TJ would say those words.

“I know you don’t feel the same,” TJ continued.

“No-” Cyrus wanted TJ to stop thinking that way. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s fine, Cyrus,” TJ reassured him. “Hopefully that doesn’t bother you.”

Cyrus can’t articulate his words -- he’s speechless. Every word that comes out his mouth is just stutters. “Why am I like this?” he thought.

“We can still be friends, right?” TJ said as his face looked as he’s in so much worry.

Frustrated by his own patheticness, Cyrus looked down and nodded.

“I just hope you wouldn’t think of me differently,” TJ, in a calm and soft demeanor, said.

TJ promptly stood up and stretched out his hands. He looked down to Cyrus, who was still sitting down, and he ruffled his hair and grinned. “Sorry for the drama, Muffinman,” he said. TJ started walking away, then turned around again towards Cyrus. He jokingly did finger gun gestures with his hands and said, “See you tomorrow at school.” He waved one last time before putting his hands on the pocket of his hoodies and walked away.

Cyrus, in deep disbelief, slumped over and covered his face with his hands. He hated himself that moment. Everything that happened so far was because he can't do anything. To his defense, he was scared of what’s going to happen -- what TJ would say and what everyone would think. If there is any time that fear needed to be conquered, though, that would have been the time.

He raised up and retreated home, feeling down. "Maybe I can work it out some other day."


	8. All Because of You

It’s been a month since Cyrus and TJ had that certain conversation. Both of them act as if what happened after the gun incident and before their talk never happened. Cyrus doesn’t hate it -- they still hang out with each other -- they do what friends do, but, deep down, it’s been killing him. Cyrus helped TJ with Jonah’s little grudge, and the two boys are close as ever. He also helps TJ with some of his studies, especially math. He essentially became TJ’s tutor. In return, TJ’s been encouraging Cyrus in physical activities ranging from soccer, to basketball -- even dancing. Everyday, they spent it together, one way or another. They shared countless secrets, stories, and insecurities with each other, that now, it’s as if they’ve been friends for years. 

Cyrus shared a lot of secret -- except for one, not because he doesn’t want to, nor because someone is stopping him, but simply because he can’t. Everytime he wanted to bring it up, he just tenses up and can’t say anything. He’s been talking to his parents about it, hoping to make it better, maybe someday.

“Well, who?” TJ asked as Cyrus closes his locker.

“I don’t know,” Cyrus replied, worried. “I don’t even want to go. Even if I did, I don’t have to go with someone. You know that right?”

“That’s not fun,” TJ argued as both of them walked out to the schoolyard. “You wouldn’t want to be 5th wheel in the dance.”

“I won’t be ‘wheeling’, because I won’t be going in the first place,” Cyrus stood with his decision. “Besides, school dances are old-”

“Do NOT start that again. Please,” TJ cut him off to make him stop. That would have been the fourth time Cyrus say his speech against school dances.

They sat on a table across each other. “How about we focus on the test tomorrow first?” Cyrus requested. They placed books and their bags on the table and TJ reached for his math book. “Can we try for a ‘B,’ this time?” Cyrus asked about the upcoming test.

TJ groaned as he looked at the above. “The best I can do is a ‘C,’ Muffinman,” he bartered.

A week ago, TJ’s coach made a deal with him that if he gets at least ‘B’ in the upcoming test, he can play for the team again. Cyrus thought that would make TJ enthusiastic, but instead, TJ gave a very passive response.

Cyrus looked at TJ, feeling sympathetic. TJ was always proud when gets a good grade at math that he would brag about it to all his friends, but recently, TJ seems so different. Cyrus shrugged and unawaringly reached for TJ’s hand, caressing it with his thumb. “TJ,” he said in a soft, affectionate voice. “I know,” he smiled, “I know you can do so much better. I’ll help you study, okay?”

TJ looked at Cyrus’s hand, on top of his. Cyrus notices where TJ was looking and he got flustered. His face turned red and he let go of his hands immediately. “Sorry,” he said shyly, while avoiding looking at TJ.

“For the record, I’m not doing it to go back to basketball,” TJ said. “I don’t care anymore.”

“TJ-”

“I want to do it for you.”

With his red-flushed face and an uncontrollable smile, Cyrus looked all over the place to avoid looking at TJ. In a meek, embarrassed voice, he joked, “Well, if you get a ‘C’ and lower, I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“If I get better than a ‘C’,” TJ leaned closer. “Will you go to the fall formal?”

“With you?” Cyrus sheepishly asked.

TJ nodded.

“I’ll think about it,” Cyrus said as he nodded.

“Then let’s start studying,” TJ exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Cyrus prepared questions prior to their review. He patiently taught TJ everything step-by-step, and they never stopped until TJ got it right. TJ, on the other hand, was dedicated to studying. For every mistake he made, he made up for it twice as much. He didn’t let his dyscalculia limit him. It wasn’t all serious, though. They would tell jokes to lighten the mood. Their eyes would cross from time to time, turning their faces red.

For the next hour, the two of them studied together diligently. Cyrus astutely taught TJ while the latter listened and asked questions intently. They both focused their book, hearing nothing else but the other’s voice. They seemed to enjoy studying alone together, or rather, they just simply enjoy each other’s company.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” both of them thought.

“You’ll do great,” Cyrus complimented TJ. Both of them cross their gaze and deeply smiled.

8:43 PM. Cyrus was lying down on his bed, texting with Andi and Buffy. They were talking about their partners for the Fall Formal. Buffy and Marty will partner up, while both Andi and Jonah will go together.

Cyrus: I told you I’m not going.

Andi: Ummm…

Andi: Even if we said please?

Buffy: What if we got TJ to convince you?

Cyrus: I already told him I’m not going so…

Buffy: Even if he propose?

Cyrus: You know I can say NO, right?

Andi: Why would you say no to TJ?

Cyrus: Buffy said no to Walker.

Cyrus: What’s stopping me from saying no too?

Buffy: And break TJ’s heart?

Andi: Again?

Guilt-tripping was the girls’ plan to get Cyrus to join the dance, although, Cyrus was pretty serious in not going to the dance. Buffy texted TJ in hope that Cyrus told him why he don’t want to go. 

Buffy: TJ!

TJ: Studying. I’m busy.

Buffy: Seriously?

Buffy: Whatever. Quick question.

Buffy: Have you asked anyone to go with you at the dance?

TJ: I told Cyrus that if I pass the test, he’ll have to come with me?

Buffy: Really?

Buffy: Because I think he’s still doesn’t want to go.

TJ: I have no idea.

TJ: But if he doesn’t want to…

TJ: There’s nothing I can do.

Buffy: Alright.

At the cafeteria, the next day. The three of them with TJ and Jonah were eating. TJ was slouched over, worried about the math test prior. 

“Not gonna lie, Muffinman,” TJ said while furiously rubbing his cheeks with his hands. “I’m not confident about the test.”

TJ made Cyrus chuckle -- he finds it adorable. “Stay positive!” Cyrus exclaimed. “You did REALLY good when we reviewed yesterday.”

“Your really good is different from my really good,” TJ said. “I really need to pass this.”

“Calm down,” Buffy said.

“Yeah,” Andi followed. “There’s no point in worrying.”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Jonah said in an a suspenseful voice, scaring TJ further.

Cyrus nudges TJ, who was sitting beside him. TJ moved his gaze towards Cyrus with a huge affectionate smile.

“You’ll do great,” Cyrus said.

Cyrus’s words calmed down TJ, smiling back towards the boy. Meanwhile, Andi and Buffy are giving them a suspicious look. “Here they go again,” they thought.

The following day. TJ and Cyrus was sitting beside each other in math class, waiting to give out the test results. The teacher called each student by their last names alphabetically. When Cyrus got called, he stood up, went to the teacher and looked at his paper: A+, as usual. TJ nervously waited for his results and when he got called, he stood up immediately. When he walked closer, the teacher lightly folded his paper inwards, wanting to surprise TJ. He accepted it, walked back to his seat and slowly sat down.

Cyrus was nervous for TJ; He wants TJ to do good.

As the teacher was giving out the results, TJ handed Cyrus the paper, “open it for me,” he requested. He slammed the paper in front of Cyrus and proceeded to cover his face with his hands.

Obliging, Cyrus took a peek at it. His eyes immediately widened.

“Well, what?” TJ, nervous, asked.

In a speechless, stuttery voice, Cyrus replied, “A-.”

TJ immediately opened his eyes, and looked at the paper himself, not believing Cyrus; but it’s true -- ‘A-’.

TJ got the paper from Cyrus, raised it and pointed at it with his hand visibly shaking. “Is this right?” he asked the teacher.

The teacher, proudly smiling, replied, “Yes, TJ. You did really good.”

He couldn’t believe it himself. TJ pumped his fists like a child on Christmas day. His smile wouldn’t let down. “This is the first time this ever happened,” he said to Cyrus.

Cyrus was happy for him. All the while TJ was (not so) quietly celebrating, Cyrus smiled and stared at him affectionately. He had never seen TJ so happy.

During lunch, TJ was like back to his old self, bragging to Andi and the others about his exam. Usually, that would have a negative reaction, but not this time. They were actually impressed, congratulating TJ. For the rest of the day, both TJ and Cyrus was in a great mood.

After school, the two of them went strolling together home. They took a detour through the park. Cyrus watched as TJ skipped through every equipment in the empty playground, still high on energy.

Finally, TJ joined Cyrus by a bench. He took a deep breathe and slumped over. They enjoyed the peaceful, quiet moment. TJ closed his eyes and looked up. Cyrus followed shortly afterwards.

“Thank you, Cyrus,” he said while looking at Cyrus with a smile on his face. “This is a real first time, and I wouldn’t have done it without you.”

“It’s all you,” Cyrus replied. “You studied really well.”

“I wouldn’t have studied well without the materials you made for me,” TJ said as he reached for Cyrus’s hand. “You exerted more effort than what I could have asked for,” TJ paused. “...more than what anyone would have done.” His palms slowly met with Cyrus’s. Their impulses can’t stop as their senses overloads. Slowly, together they locked their fingers with each other, holding each other’s hand tightly. “Thank you.”

Cyrus heard what his heart hadn’t done in a while, “BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM!” Fast. Wild. Rhythmic. Both of their faces started to burn red as their breathing became heavier. They sat there for a moment, with their hands holding each other. They stared at each other, studying every feature and every imperfection.

Cyrus wanted to say he’d do anything for TJ; how he means a lot for Cyrus; but he didn’t want to ruin the perfect moment. 

As they went on, Cyrus’s heart sounded calmer: no more deafening beats and it became soft and calm. TJ made Cyrus felt comfortable. They sat there, happy and comfortable as the cool winds and warm sun met with them. “I hope this never ends,” they thought.

TJ soon broke the ice. “Ready to go home?”

Cyrus shrugged with a smile.

They stood up and walked home, while with their hands still holding together. When they reached Cyrus’s home, they stood by the front door.

“See you tomorrow?” Cyrus asked.

“Of course,” TJ answered. “Just text me where.”

“Bye-”

TJ leaned closer. Without hesitation, TJ hugged Cyrus.

Cyrus’s heart, again, went “BA-BOOM!” He felt like his face was burning up again. He doesn’t know what to do. “Why would he do this?” he thought. Without second thought, though, he reached out his arms to hug TJ back. TJ’s arms were wrapped around Cyrus’s shoulders. For Cyrus, TJ was warm, and cozy. His face rested on TJ’s chest while other rested on his head.

In a soft, quiet whisper, TJ said, “Thank you for everything, Muffinman.”

TJ let go first, smiling at each other afterwards. He waved goodbye to Cyrus, as he walked on his way home.

With a smile on face and a warm heart, Cyrus retreated home.


	9. He's Really Nice

After the Shiva, Cyrus felt lighter as if a heavy burden was removed from him. He came into terms with his sexuality, even telling all four of his parents about it. All of them smiled as they knew it all along. “You didn’t need to tell us, sweetie,” Sharon said. “We love you all the same, okay?” Andi was right: He underestimated how much people care about him. With little effort it took to come out to Jonah and his parents, he hopes he can do the same with TJ.

“What’s the matter, Muffinman?” TJ whispered closely. Cyrus snapped out of his apparent trance, realizing he’s in the middle of class.

He noticed TJ leaning close to him, making him feel flustered. “N-nothing,” he answered nervously.

“You sure?”

Cyrus nodded hesitantly and started to try listening to the teacher. TJ did the same shortly afterwards.

At the cafeteria, the group sat together in a table, sharing their stories about the recent shiva, but they actively avoided a certain topic since TJ’s present. They were entertained by Bowie’s misadventure with the kugel. They were also fond of the older ladies’ gravitation towards Jonah.

“Speaking of kugel,” Andi digressed. “Your Aunt Ruthie asked me if I was you have a girlfriend.”

“What?!” Cyrus exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Andi answered. “When I told her no, then she basically asked when will have a girlfriend.”

TJ was shifty, listening to the conversation. Not sure what to feel.

“You should’ve said that Cyrus already had a girlfriend,” Buffy said to Andi. “Technically, Cyrus already had a girlfriend.”

Cyrus’ eyes widened. He shifted his gaze to TJ, expecting a reaction. Instead, TJ caught him looking.

“I’m just gonna get dessert,” TJ said as he stood up and leave. Cyrus watched him as he walked away.

When TJ was far from hearing them, Cyrus started to panic. “What are you doing?” he asked them.

Andi, Buffy and Jonah chuckled. “Calm down,” Buffy said. “We’re just checking if we’ll get a reaction from him.”

“What reaction?” Cyrus was confused.

“See…” Andi explained. “The three of us talked about it.”

“Talk about what?” Cyrus said as he got more confused and nervous.

“I tried to talk to TJ about it too, but he kept changing topics,” Buffy followed.

Cyrus groaned. “Please tell me,” he pleaded.

“The thing is…” Jonah started.

“Remember when TJ being was mean to me?” Buffy followed. “My aunt said that he just liked me.”

“That’s weird,” Cyrus replied.

“Exactly.” Andi agreed. “We know they’re wrong because…”

“We noticed something,” Jonah finished.

“What?” Cyrus gulped.

“We noticed that he’s really nice to you,” Buffy said. “You get what I mean?”

“That’s not right” With his heart beating fast, Cyrus was in denial, shaking his head. “Besides, I don’t really remember anyone who’s exceptionally mean to me.”

“It’s just that he’s REALLY nice to you,” Jonah pointed out.

As Jonah finished talking, TJ arrived with a tray. It had two chocolate chocolate chip muffins in them. “Muffinman,” TJ said as he handed Cyrus one of them. “You can have this.”

“What about us?” Andi said, pretending to be angry.

“These were the last ones,” TJ defended himself. “I swear.”

Andi squinted her eyes, and furrowed her brows. “Then why did you give it to Cyrus?”

“Because it’s his favorite,” TJ gestured pointing at Cyrus. 

Cyrus smiled, blushing. “Thank you,” Cyrus said to TJ.

TJ deeply smiled in return and said, “You’re welcome.”

Buffy and Jonah caught Cyrus’s attention, and raised their eyebrows suggestively.

Cyrus’s phone pinged. 1 new message. Cyrus quickly looked at it. It was from their group chat.

Andi: See?

Cyrus, embarrassed, quietly put away his phone.

“What’s the matter?” TJ asked.

“It’s nothing,” Cyrus replied.

After school, each of them did their own thing. Buffy and Marty met up; Jonah and Libby was in the courtyard; while Bex called Andi to help with something at the Cloud 10.

Cyrus was just finishing up at dance class. His exhaustion is immeasurable at this point. He clutched his knees, leaning down to catch his breath. He noticed a familiar figure, sitting by the door -- it was TJ.

He gasped, mixing it with his exhaustion, made him couch violently. This made TJ worriedly stand up. He immediately came to Cyrus’s aide. TJ made Cyrus sit down while he lightly taps him on the back. Afterwards, he offered Cyrus water to make him feel better.

“Feeling better?” TJ asked as he now rub Cyrus’s back.

Cyrus nodded. “T-thank you,” he said, facing down. Unfortunately, his cheeks was still burning red and his heart is racing fast.

A few minutes later, Cyrus went to the locker rooms to change. TJ waited for him outside the studio. The two of them walked together.

“Why did you wait for me?” Cyrus asked.

TJ wasn’t expecting that question. He stuttered his reply. “I-I wasn’t busy and I wanted to see you dance,” he said, smiling affectionately.

“I was bad, wasn’t I?”

TJ shook his head. “I thought it was cute,” he replied.

Cyrus’s eyes widened and upon hearing TJ say that, made his walking wobbly.

“The Spoon?” TJ suddenly invited.

“Su-Sure.”

At the spoon, sitting across each other. TJ made fun of Cyrus’s questionable dance moves. He even made air quotes gestures everytime he would mention the word ‘dance’ to describe Cyrus. “You said it was cute,” Cyrus said. TJ just shrugged in reply. While the other boy’s brows furrowed, TJ smiled. Moments later, both of them were laughing.

“Say, Cyrus…” TJ became serious for a minute. “Do you really not want to go to the fall formal?”

Cyrus was embarrassed to answer. He knew he promised TJ he would attend. He felt worse remembering that TJ got a really good mark at the test. That was the only thing TJ asked for and Cyrus knows he deserved it.

“It’s cool,” TJ said smiling at Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at TJ in surprise. “What?” he said.

“I feel bad for forcing you,” TJ said with a worried look in his face. “Buffy mentioned that you really don’t want to go. So…”

“TJ-”

“It’s fine,” TJ said, again, with a smile on his face.

Cyrus took a deep sigh. He felt bad for treating TJ that way.

“Anyway,” TJ said. “You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.”

“Well- I-” Cyrus panicked, flustered. “It- We didn’t really last long.”

“What’s her name?” TJ curiously asked.

“Iris.”

TJ kept asking questions about him and Iris. Cyrus answered the questions conservatively but against his better judgment, he didn’t lie. He just was afraid to say anything that would possibly net a negative reaction from TJ.

“Why did you break up with her? She sounds so nice,” TJ asked.

“Well- I-” Cyrus became speechless. He didn’t expect that question. As always, the hard questions makes him fold. In the end, he shut his eyes and just shook his head.

“Okay,” TJ understood. “It’s fine.”

“Did I make you make feel awkward?” TJ followed up as he took a sip from hs drink.

“No,” Cyrus insistently shook his head. He knew it’s his fault.

“Sorry,” TJ apologized nonetheless, making Cyrus more uncomfortable. He knows it was unnecessary.

8:34PM. Cyrus was laying down on his bed, texting in their group chat.

Andi: I know!

Buffy: That’s a waste of a ticket.

Cyrus: Why can’t Bex go?

Andi: Some clients made a last minute appointment.

Andi: And she said she didn’t want to waste the customers.

Cyrus: Understandable.

Jonah: We understand.

Andi: Still…

Andi: We still got 1 ticket spared.

Andi: Got anyone in mind?

Buffy: How about TJ?

Cyrus eyes widened.

Buffy: One of us would be REALLY happy if we invite TJ.

Cyrus eyes keeps shifting between his phone and the ceiling. Just the mention of TJ makes him perk up. “Why am I blushing?” he thought to himself. 

Buffy: Ask him, Cyrus.

Cyrus: I can’t.

Cyrus: Please don’t make me.

Andi: Do it now.

Cyrus sighed. He then opened his messages with TJ, gathering the courage to ask.

Cyrus: Not-so-scary basketball guy! :)

He waited until TJ to answer first.

TJ: :O :D

TJ: What’s up, Muffinman?

Cyrus: Are you available tomorrow?

TJ: Yup!

TJ: Why?

Cyrus: We’re going to Lagoon park!

Cyrus: We have a spare ticket and we wanted to invite you. :)

TJ: You guys sure?

Cyrus: Of course.

TJ: Okay. I’m going.

TJ: Thank you! :D

Cyrus: You’re welcome.

Cyrus: See you tomorrow.

TJ: Can’t wait!

Cyrus moved back to their group chat.

Cyrus: Done.

Cyrus: He’s coming.

Andi: Perfect.

Andi: See you guys tomorrow.

Buffy: And bring an extra shirt.

Jonah: Oh, I know. >:D

Cyrus put his phone on his nightstand. He rested his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. “Big day tomorrow,” he said to himself. “What if…”

“What if I tell him tomorrow?”

With his final thought of the night, he fell asleep immediately.


	10. Ups and Downs

11:00AM. Andi and Buffy arrived earlier than the rest of their crew. While they waited, they talked about all sorts of stuff: school projects, Bex’s wedding, even Marty from the party. Eventually, their conversation revolved around Cyrus and TJ.

“It’s like they’re acting so obvious, but even more oblivious at the same time,” Buffy complained. “It’s really annoying.”

Andi snickered but she didn’t disagree on what Buffy said. “Don’t lie,” she teased. “You also think they’re cute.”

“I swear to you, even if they confess to each other, they’ll still manage to mental gymnastics their way to thinking it’s a friendly gesture.” Buffy shook her head.

Jonah arrived several minutes later, while Libby followed shortly thereafter.

Ten more minutes later, Cyrus and TJ still hasn’t arrived, worrying Buffy and Andi. To exacerbate the situation, Cyrus wasn’t answering his phone. Fifteen more aggravating minutes later, finally, their usually prompt friend arrived with TJ. They each were holding a paper bag from a familiar pastry shop, Mrs. Barkers.

Annoyed, Buffy sarcastically said, “We could’ve waited a while longer.”

Oblivious, Cyrus replied, “Really?”

Buffy just sighed and shook her head.

“We’re sorry,” TJ apologized. “I was asked a favor to deliver some order this morning and I couldn’t say no.” He looked at Cyrus and continued, “I told him to go ahead here because I know I’m gonna finish late, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“I just thought maybe you needed my help,” Cyrus said with a smile on his face, while looking at TJ. “Besides, maybe you might finish even later if I didn’t help.”

“MAYBE you would’ve been enjoying some of the rides,” TJ refuted.

“MAYBE I didn’t mind it because I got to spend time with you.”

TJ was astonished by what Cyrus said and made him motionless and speechless. Andi, Buffy and Jonah shared a look, confusing the Cyrus.

After snapping out, TJ said, “To make it up to you guys…” TJ raised the paper bag, from Mrs. Barkers. “She gave us free pasties. We can go eat it later.”

Andi was amazed, accepting the bribe. “Fine. You’re forgiven,” she said.

With things resolved, all of them headed inside the park.

To start things hard, they went to the ‘Screamer’ first. The Screamer ride that rotated aloft a group of 2-seater swing-like chairs at a fast speed. After a single invite from TJ, Cyrus followed without hesitation. They were seated in pairs: Andi and Buffy; Jonah and Libby; and Cyrus and TJ. The gondola started to rise. “Uh-oh,” they all thought. As it gradually started to spin, Cyrus realized his mistake.

“Whoa!” Cyrus exclaimed, horrified. As the ride continued spinning, so did Cyrus’s head. It hasn’t even reached its top speed, and Cyrus was already on autopilot. 

TJ noticed Cyrus’s quiet behavior. He glances over the Cyrus and noticed the boy’s face turn blue. Immediately concerned, his hand reached for Cyrus’s shoulder and then pulled him closer. His other hand reached for Cyrus head, ducking it to his chest, blocking his eyes.

Cyrus clenched onto TJ’s hoodie, while his eyes were firmly shut.

“Focus on me, underdog.” TJ encouraged. “Focus on me.” Fortunately, his words were enough to distract Cyrus. “Think of TJ-” was on repeat in his head.

A few minutes later, the Screamer gradually slowed down, slowly lowering on the ground and eventually it stopped. Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Libby immediately got out of their rides, still full of adrenaline. They were ecstatics. “Let’s go again,” Jonah said.

Curiously, Andi started looking around. “Where’s Cyrus and TJ?” 

The rest were immediately alerted, frantically around the ride’s exit.

Not long after, they saw the two slowly move their way through the exit. TJ was carrying Cyrus via piggyback ride while holding their bags with his hands.

Worried, yet unsurprised, they directed TJ to a vacant table nearby. He rested Cyrus on one of the benches. He sat beside him afterwards.

Cyrus was still dazed and practically unresponsive.

“Is he gonna be alright?” TJ asked, worried.

“Yeah,” Andi responded. “Give him a few minutes.”

“Is he always like that?”

“Yup!”

“His motion sickness sometimes takes the better of him,” Buffy added.

“I suddenly remember what happened with the merry-go-round,” Jonah said, smiling.

In his bag, TJ reached out a box - motion sickness patches. “Why aren’t you wearing one if you feel this bad?”

Cyrus just responded by groaning.

TJ held Cyrus’s face sideways. He opened a patch closely applied it behind Cyrus’s ear.

“There,” TJ said, smiling. “Hopefully that helps.”

Andi and Buffy smiled at TJ, pleasantly surprised.

“Always prepared, huh?” Buffy teased.

“I get slight motion sickness too,” TJ explained. “See?” he said as he profiled his head and tucked his ear. Surprisingly, TJ was wearing one himself.

“You guys go on the rides,” TJ requested. “I’ll wait till he’s okay.”

“Sure?”

TJ nodded reassuringly.

Before the others can move, Cyrus, dizzily rested his face onto TJ’s neck. TJ’s face was visibly surprised. The others were equally shocked as well.

“Okay…” Andi, smiling, slowly turned around and waved at the two of them, while the others followed.

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus apologized, barely getting words out of his mouth.

TJ chuckled, ruffling Cyrus’s hair. “It’s nothing, Underdog.” TJ stared at the boy, while the other has his eyes somberly calmly. TJ moved his arms onto Cyrus’s back. His hand slowly and softly placed on the other’s waist. His thumbs slowly caressed the soft fabric of Cyrus’s button-up. Cyrus just silently rested on TJ. Everything sat still as they took in the moment.

TJ took a deep sigh.

“Feeling better?” TJ asked, leaning backwards.

Cyrus seated up properly, avoiding eye contact with TJ so TJ wouldn’t notice his blushing face. He nodded.

TJ stood up and stretched. He took a step forward and said, “Let’s go find them.”

After minutes of walking, they came across the others, playing basketball for prizes. Unsurprisingly, Buffy got rewarded a alpaca-shaped stuffed toy for her skills. Jonah got one as well, and he immediately gave his to Libby.

“You want one?” TJ asked Cyrus.

“I feel like you’re forgetting who you’re talking to,” Cyrus sarcastically remarked. “You know: the guy who can’t do a somersault?”

TJ shook his head smiling. He walked up to the clerk. Cyrus can’t distinguish what they were talking about - his lip reading was becoming rusty - if they were even there to begin with. Cyrus watched the clerk hand TJ several basketballs. Not before long, he started shooting the balls one after the other, not missing a single one - none of the balls even touched the ring of the hoop. TJ managed to shoot 20 balls perfectly in under 15 seconds. Cyrus stood there speechless in amazement.

The group looked at TJ as he received a teddy bear half his height. Buffy with her draws dropped asked, “How?”

TJ smugly shrugged, “This is why I was the captain.” 

“I hate you,” Buffy said with so much disdain in her voice.

“To think it’s been a while since I played,” he boasted. “If only I practiced beforehand, I would’ve done it faster.” He then sarcastically sighed.

He slowly walked his way to Cyrus. “Here you go,” he said with a radiant, yet shy smile on his face. Cyrus began blushing. He couldn’t look at TJ due to pure embarrassment.

TJ locked the bear one of his arms. With the other hand, he shyly grabbed Cyrus’s hand, pulling it towards the bear, inviting Cyrus to grab it. Eventually, Cyrus caved in and grabbed. He then looped both his arms around it and he hugged it tightly. The smile in both their faces can’t be wiped.

“T-Thank you,” Cyrus said in a meek, quiet voice.

Andi and the other aren’t far behind, raising their eyebrows at each other.

After an hour of rides, games and motion sicknesses, they sat down in the benches tired and hungry. They bought food to share alongside the pastries TJ and Cyrus brought with them.

“What drink do you want, muffinman?”

“Lemonade, maybe?”

“Okay,” TJ said as he walked away.

As soon as TJ left, Andi and Buffy leaned closer to Cyrus. “Cyrus…” they said in unison.

“I’m just gonna say it,” Buffy frankly said. “You guys are just disappointing to watch.”

Cyrus nodded.

“Cyrus,” Andi comforted. “We know how terrible TJ could be before, but, now, we also know how much he’s changed. We thought the worst about him even though he did the right thing.”

“I hate to say it, I even like hanging out with TJ,” Buffy confessed. “Everytime I see the two of you, you bring out the best in each other. If you still think you’re different, I bet you TJ will go out of his way to as different as you are.”

“Don’t be scared,” Andi encouraged. “Trust us.”

Cyrus nodded again. “It did cross my mind last night,” he shyly said. “To tell him…”

TJ, out of nowhere, arrived holding a tray with glasses of lemonade for everyone. He passed one to everybody. Thanks was in order.

The rest of the day continued. The roller coaster pushed it’s limits of how much speed Cyrus take - spoilers: not a lot. Fortunately, TJ was to the rescue. Jonah pretended to look stoic beside Libby - that didn’t last long. Libby proved to be the braver one. Andi and Buffy took it like a champ.

The ‘Raging Rapids’ waited for them. They placed their electronics in a ziploc bag provided by Andi then they snugly sat on the coaster. Ready for more adrenaline, Buffy and Andi raced to the front. It slowly wound up, going up and up and up. They got teased when it stalled on the peak. Slowly, inch-by-inch it crept forward.

Suddenly… zoom!

Their hands raised in the air as they rapidly descended to the water -- splash!

They roamed around the park tirelessly - most of them, anyway. Everyone’s faces was covered in smile and laughter. “Perfect Day 3.0.” Why not?

As the day come to a close, they went on their last ride. “Ferris wheel, anyone?” Andi asked.

“Sure.”

“Why not.”

They all, again, sat with their partners. Cyrus hugged his teddy bear, while TJ sat beside him.

As it the ferris wheel spins, the two sat in silence, staring blankly into the setting sun. The cold night air started to creep into their skin. They heard nothing but the music from the speakers and the murmurs from the crowd. Cyrus tried to muster up every ounce of courage he has to speak up.

He took a deep breath. 

“TJ-”

“I love you, underdog.”

All of a sudden, the ferris wheel stopped. It was as if everything had stopped - the music, the murmurs, even the sunset had stopped. He slowly turned his head to TJ’s. Now, there’s nothing but the two of them.

“What?” Cyrus must’ve misheard him.

TJ slowly leaned in.

Slowly.

TJ laid his palm onto Cyrus’s cheeks. He looked at Cyrus with a piercing gaze. He leaned in closer. His thumb’s caress were soft and careful. They started to feel each other’s nervous breaths. Nervously, Cyrus yielded.

As Cyrus closed his eyes, felt a sensation on the tip of his nose, moving side-to-side. He’s never been this close to TJ. He felt scared - but in a good way.

Closer.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation reached Cyrus’s lips - a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time, but this time, it felt different - better - it was warm and comfortable. His heart raced faster than ever. His face, his limbs - his entire body felt like it was burning. The taste of peppermint spread around his lips and tongue. The only noise they heard was the clicking of their lips every time they met. He thinks hopefully he’s doing it right this time.

Slowly, sweetly they broke off.

Cyrus’s eyes couldn’t focus onto TJ. Tears started to well up quickly. He hugged his teddy ever tighter. He tried his best to avoid crying - but it’s too late. He’s overwhelmed with emotions. Who could blame him?

“I said ‘I love you,’ Cyrus,” TJ softly said. 

Cyrs planted his face onto teddy. As much as he tried to mask the sound of him crying, TJ could still hear it.

“Did I say something wrong?” TJ asked. Cyrus furiously shook his head and groaned. Tears wiped around the top of teddy’s head.

TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus’s shoulder and pulled the skulking boy closer to him. His lips touched Cyrus’s dark hair. “Please talk to me,” he begged. He rested his head onto Cyrus’s, waiting for him to talk.

Slowly, silently, the ferris wheel started going down. Even after they got off, Cyrus still hasn’t said a word. They met with the others waiting close by. Andi and the others immediately noticed their awkward silence.

“What happened?” Andi asked.

Cyrus shook his head.

TJ was worried about Cyrus reactions. In his mind, he knew did something terribly wrong.

“Okay,” Buffy said, not wanting to put any pressure on Cyrus.

With all things said and done, they bid adieu to the park.

They all went on their way. Bex picked them up and dropped by at Andi’s. Buffy walked her way home afterwards. Jonah walked Libby home, before going back to his. The two boys on the other hand…

“I’ll drop you off first, okay?” TJ said.

Cyrus nodded.

For the rest of the way home, the two walked in silence. The silence would only be broken by the occasional gust of wind or the roaring engine of a car.

Finally, they arrived in front of Cyrus’s home.

“Sorry for the kiss,” he apologized. “Sorry for making things awkward.”

He took a deep breath. “Bye, then,” TJ said, unenthused.

“Cyrus!” he encouraged himself. “You need to speak up.” He wanted to smack his own head. If there’s a time he needs to speak up, it’s now. After taking deep, staggering breaths, he’s ready to conquer is weakness 

As TJ was about to turn around, Cyrus dropped his teddy and leaned in to hug TJ.

“I love you too,” Cyrus said in a raspy, brittle voice. “I should’ve said it first,” he joked. TJ returned the hug, resting his cheeks onto Cyrus’s head. Cyrus can feel the TJ’s caressing thumb - it’s now his favorite.

“Alright…” TJ stepped back. “I’m enjoying this way too much,” he said, giggling. “Thank you so much, underdog.”

“See you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Of course,” Cyrus replied with an unerasable smile in his face.

“I love you,” TJ greeted.

With a happy, contented heart, “I love you too,” Cyrus replied.

TJ turned around and sprinted away until Cyrus couldn't see him anymore. All of a sudden… 

“Whoo!”

Cyrus laughed and shook his head. “Oh no…”

Cyrus turned around and faced their door, he, oh so slightly, bit his lips, recalling their kiss. He picked up teddy from the ground and dusted him off.

Despite the cold fall night, Cyrus’s felt warm and fuzzy as he entered his home. Today was definitely a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: greettheworld  
> Instagram: stugs92


End file.
